


Nightmare

by AozoraAera



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, please avoid reading this if you haven't reached That One Part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraAera/pseuds/AozoraAera
Summary: Reality is cruel. But sometimes, dreams can be crueler.
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

_It’s just a bad dream, isn’t it…?_

_After all, there’s no way…_

_There’s no way…_

**_There’s no way everything is just a lie!_ **

***

Froakie did not know how long they had been running, and from whom. All that they know was, whatever’s behind them—which Froakie didn’t even dare to turn around and look—was dangerous and they needed to avoid it at all costs. Their legs felt so sore, almost like they were going to fall in exhaustion soon. They didn’t even know where they were, all they could see was just endless black clouds. Froakie was alone, their partner Torchic was nowhere to be seen, and all they could do now was to keep running until they could see any sign of safety somehow, somewhere, among the supposedly never-ending void.

Their eyes widened in relief, as soon as they saw a flickering light from a distance, like a light coming from a house. They couldn’t help but form a smile in relief, as they kept on going to run with their already sore legs and hands, just to reach the light. They weren’t seeing things, that’s for sure. It’s definitely a safe place for them to stay away from whoever was chasing them. Among the black clouds, the light became brighter and brighter, until they finally could make up where the light came from.

It’s their house. Or, their and Nuzleaf’s house.

Froakie was glad. The house looked welcoming, with warm light coming from it, just as they always remembered it. After coming home from school, or when they visited Serene Village for a brief visit in the middle of their hectic job at Expedition Society, they would always come to visit Nuzleaf’s house. There, sometimes Nuzleaf wasn’t around. Other times, however, he was there. He would smile warmly, and say “welcome home”, as he prepared some berries for them to eat.

It was a home for them. Where they could feel secure from the threats looming outside, about the rumors of Pokemon being turned to stone. It was where he could get the most peaceful of sleep because they knew Nuzleaf would take care of them.

After a long run that felt like forever, Froakie finally reached the doorstep, and he could see Nuzleaf, gazing at the window. They couldn’t see his expression, because his back was turned on them, but that’s okay.

At last, they finally… They finally felt safe.

Froakie was busy catching their breath in relief when Nuzleaf turned around and smiled warmly.

It’s the same smile that they always remembered. The welcoming, comforting smile that gave them security like no other. Froakie smiled widely as well, in relief.

_“I’m home, dad.”_

Nuzleaf’s smile didn’t falter, not even a bit when Froakie said it out of reflex.

And his smile remained unchanged when Froakie’s relieved expression immediately changed to terrified when he saw the black ball of shadow on his right hand. The smile that they always knew. The welcoming smile that gave them comfort and security. The smile that would relieve them when they had a nightmare in the night. The smile that would express how much he was proud of them.

And the smile that accompanied his visage as he threw the black shadow ball towards Froakie, turning them to stone.

_“Welcome home.”_

***

When Froakie opened their eyes, they didn’t recognize where they were. All they saw was a red sky and barren surroundings. Torchic was beside them, unconscious, as they rushed to wake their partner up. Just like Torchic, Froakie too felt scared, helpless, and confused. But, they had to be strong, for Torchic's sake.

Nevertheless, they had to keep going. Brushing the thoughts of their nightmare aside, after making some preparations, Froakie and Torchic went through the Abyssal Badlands.

It’s a dark, cold, and scary place. No welcoming light was present anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Chapter 16 left me so shocked that I had to stop playing for a while and take a nap. Because of that, I had this random idea.  
> I don't have any experience in writing Pokemon fic, and I also haven't been writing for a while, so pardon the rustiness.


End file.
